Word Worth Trusting
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: Everyone has someone whose word is worth trusting. For Jack that was Barbossa. But Jack will soon find out there's not always a code of honor in the occupation of piracy...


_**Ok, I'm SURE everyone will love this story. This is another one I plan on publishing. Hence, the introduction for the characters. This basically just focuses on the two characters Jack and Barbossa...and maybe a little Pintel and Raghetti...and there's "Bootstrap" too. Sooo, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: Everyone has someone whose word is worth trusting. For Jack that was Barbossa. But Jack will soon find out there's not always a code of honor in the occupation of piracy...**_

Word Worth Trusting

_Inarguable Suspicions_

Luminous storm clouds floated up above in the bleak gray sky. Every few seconds a yell rang out for the deck of a certain ship, the _Black Pearl_. "Heave!" It echoed across the surface of the water. The water that was subtly making waves. The early signs of a storm approaching. The_ Pearl_ glided across the dark sea, sending small waves to ripple across the ocean as far as the eye could see before they melded with the surface.But this peacefulness was soon to dissolve and release the power held within. Captain Jack Sparrow gazed upon these signs, noting the on and off wind: another sign. He turned and walked away. He could only feel sorry for the crew he was leaving to fend against the storm. He started to swagger down the stairs, when he heard the pitter-patter of rain on the deck. He sighed in dissappointment.. Could his first mate have picked a worse time for them to talk? He heard the ship creak and heave at the weight of the storm. The captain lovingly stroked the wood of the ship. "Easy, girl." he said as though the ship had ears. But to the captain it did. He loved this ship, loved it more than anything. In his mind, this ship was the embodiment of freedom. He could never lose her. Would never let anyone else captain her. He walked slowly down the rest of the stairs, pausing once to make sure to ship was okay. He swaggered into his first mate's cabin only to be greeted by the pale, scarred face of Hector Barbossa, his first mate.

"Would ye mind closin' the door?" Barbossa asked with a hint of irritation.

"Me?" Jack mouthed, pointing to himself. But seeing Barbossa's face, he knew not to play around. He quickly went and closed the door. Now, Jack was the captain, but any sane man would fear Barbossa. Plus, he was older than the dear captain himself!

Jack sat down, propping his boots up on the table betwixt them. "So, let's say we get this started. Eh, mate?" Jack grinned.

Barbossa pulled out a green apple from the bowl on the table. "Apple?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Jack shook his head in defiance. "I ain't one for much...fruit...and...vegetables." He spat out "fruit" and "vegetables" as though he was swearing.

Barbossa sneered. "Your loss." He bit a huge chunk out of the apple and the juice dribbled down his beard.

Jack grimaced at the sight.

"Don't ye think ye should be eatin' some? Ye'll get scurvy if ye don't." He took another bite.

"But ain't that what pirates s'posed to have?" Jack questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"Jack. Jack, ye know nothin' 'bout th' affairs o' pirates." Barbossa chuckled throatily.

"Tho', I make a very good one meself... Eh?"

Barbossa laughed heartily. "We'll see how much a pirate ye are..." he rasped. He cleared his throat. "Now, let's get t' bus'ness"

Jack cocked his head and looked at him weirdly, but then cleared his throat and replied, "You said you wanted to talk 'bout something?"

"Ah...yes." Barbossa shifted in his seat and threw his apple core to the side. "Don't ye think ev'rything should be an equal share?" he rasped.

"Well, I never thought of it." Jack leaned back in his chair. He crossed hsi arms and looked fully at Barbossa. "I'm guessin' it should be." He gazed out the window and acknowledged the view. " 'Tis very pretty out there." He shifted in his seat. "Though 'tis very calm." He turned to Barbossa. "Shouldn't a storm be passin' us 'bout now?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Jack." Barbossa scolded slowly. "Ye be gettin' off the point..." He readjusted his hat and gave Jack a stern stare.

"Ah." Jack raised both eyebrows. "That I am." He shifted in his seat again. "Now, where were we Barboss'er?" Jack cocked his head amusedly.

Barbossa cut his eyes at him and sneered. "Jack, ye jus' don't seem to get it."

"Well, then, if I don't get it, I guess I'm free to go." He took his feet of the table and quickly stood up. "Ta!" He reached for the door handle.

"Jack." Barbossa rasped. Jack slowly turned around, his boots scuffing on the floor. The light from the lone candle lit in the room danced across Barbossa's face. His brown eyes pierced through Jack, the candlelight making him look even more sinister. His scarred face was molded into a proud smirk. That smirk grew into an evil toothy grin, revealing yellowed, rotten teeth. Jack cringed. Barbossa's grin widened. "Ye know if ev'rything's an equal share that means the bearin' to Isla de Muerta too?"

"Of course. I'l meet you tomorrow night." And with that, Jack turned and walked out, closing the door behind him...

But he didn't hear Barbossa cackling evily with glee.

* * *

As he closed the door, Jack's thoughts reverted back to something Barbossa had said. 

_We'll see how much a pirate ye are..._

"What did he bloody mean by that?" Jack muttered to himself. He shrugged, then swaggered down to his cabin and swung open the door. He waked in, kicked it closed and sat down at his desk, propping his boot-clad feet up on it. He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. _Barboss'er is up to somethin'._ He threw his head back, the trinkets in his hair clinking together. He closed his eyes and sighed. Frustration would get him nowhere. He slipped his boots off the desk, the sound resonating through the cabin. Jack leaned forward, looking at the compass Tia Dalma had given him. The arrow on the compass swiveled a little then immediately stopped in one direction.

Barbossa's cabin.

He chuckled. "Well, ain't that funny, eh?" He stood up and walked over to the door. _I want to know what that man is up to. And I'm not sure it's just about an equal share._

* * *

Barbossa sang heartily- 

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villians, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

After all, it did seem a good verse to sing while planning a mutiny. He turned on his heel swiftly. "Aye, we'll be gettin' the bearin' t'morrow, gents." He stared at the two bumbling idiots infront of him. He started chuckling. The two, Pintel and Raghetti, started chuckling too. His laugh got louder, so did their's. He stopped abruptly but the two kept laughing in idioticy. They suddenly realized he stopped, then quieted down. He grimaced in annoyance at them and spun around on his heel. He paced to the other side of the room and threw his jacket on a chair. "Then after we get it..."

"We mutineer him on an unknown spit o' land!" Raghetti finished, pounding his fist into his other hand.

Pintel elbowed him. Raghetti's blonde head hung down in shame. The balding Pintel grinned at Barbossa innocently. Pintel was a tanned, greyhaired man whose diameter was great in length. That is to say plainly..., he was fat. On the contrary, Raghetti looked like he couldn't get any skinnier. He wore one gold earring and had one wooden eye where he had lost his in a battle. His skin was an dull reddish color but was browned by the dirt that covered him. Barbossa hardly knew why these two insisted on being around each other. They were two opposites! ...Not to mention, idiots. But they were _his_ idiots.

"Then we go to Isla de Muerta, get rich, then do whatever we bloody want with the horde of Cortez." Barbossa explained, throwing in a slight snicker.

"Whatever we want?" Pintel asked. The two glanced at each other. Raghetti licked his lips at the prospect. Pintel's eyes widened.

"Yes, anything ye bloody want. Now go! I'm getting tired of yer idioticy." He pushed them out the door then slammed it shut. He really should figure out a plan to get rid of those two. But now he was focused on getting rid of Captain Sparrow. Once he had the bearings, Jack would be of no use anymore. That had been the only reason Barbossa joined his crew. The captain knew ways to places of great riches, and that was all Barbossa needed him for...

* * *

Jack opened the door to find Pintel and Raghetti standing just outside. They turned to him and managed a slight hello then walked up the stairs to the deck. Jack raised one eyebrow in interest then closed the door. _Ah..., I'll check later._ Jack thought dismissively. He pushed any intention of going to Barbossa to the back of his mind. He flopped on his bed and kicked of his boots. He blew one of his black dreadlocks out of his face and wiped the sweat of his brow with the back of one dirty, tanned hand. He looked in the mirror opposite him. 

His bright red bandana stood out amongst his black dreadlocks and a slight glimmer from the trinkets woven into his hair. His baggy white shirt hung from his shoulders and arms, under a black leather vest. His red sash was tied loosely around the waist of his black breeches. He stared intensely at one of the trinkets in his hair, amonst the beads and gold things stuck here and there. It was a silver circle with small silver tassles hanging from it that jingled to and fro. He felt it's unique texture and slowly grinned. He couldn't even remember where he had found it.

He laid back, putting his hands behind his head, and sighed. Soon they would encounter much more gold at Isla de Muerta and the gold of Cortez. He could hardly wait. His eyes started to close with exhaustion. _Barboss'er is up to something..._ But the thought escaped his mind as he drifted off to a deep dream-filled sleep.


End file.
